


You Know I'm Bringing Bombastic (The Metahuman Theory)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Cisco gets hold of Bruce Wayne's files on Metahumans, Gen, How many are there, Metahumans, One Shot Collection, Post Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice, The Metahuman Theory, The scene where Diana is looking at files of otehr Metahumans, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco gets a hold of Bruce Wayne's files on The Metahuman Theory. He gets nervous when he sees the familar 'Flash' symbol, but what who he sees in the video is surely a surprise.</p>
<p>(Based on the scene in BVS where Diana Prince/Wonder Woman is looking through the files Bruce sends her about other Metahumans!)</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Team Flash meets the Metahumans featured in Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely loved when Aquaman, Flash and Cyborg made cameos in Batman v Superman, and then I was thinking about how Barry can travel to alternate universes on The Flash tv show if he ran really fast (like how he did that crossover episode with Super Girl that I still need to watch.)
> 
> I just think this would be really cool if Cisco managed to somehow obtain Bruce Wayne's files of the Metahumans, so here you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets Wonder Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this first one-shot was gonna be with Bruce Wayne, but it lead to Wonder Woman instead so I'm starting with her

Cisco couldn't believe it. He, Cisco Ramon, managed to hack and steal files from billionaire Bruce Wayne. The one in Gotham. The Bat. Justice-seeking vigilante. He sat in the lab watching the video over and over. He just couldn't believe it. Caitlin and Barry were running more tests, with the speedster currently on the treadmill. Yellow flashes of lightning erupted from his back and legs as he moved, Caitlin eyeing a stopwatch every few seconds. With a cry of alarm, Barry flew backward, but Cisco didn't dare look up from the screen. He was currently watching a clip of Batman duking it out with one Lex Luthor, the asshole who had recently tried taking down Gotham single-handedly by kidnapping Superman's mother.

Somewhere along the line, he learned that both their mothers were named Martha, which (and this was according to National City's headlines, although he wasn't entirely sure how trustworthy an alternate universe's newspaper could be in his case) led to a somewhat strained truce as they worked together to save Gotham and Metropolis in the end. With Wonder Woman, who in Cisco's opinion, was totally slammin'.

"Cisco?" Caitlin called, "Did you record Barry's vitals?" Cisco nodded, waving her comment away as he watched Batman slam a fist into a bad guy's face. A sickening crunch came from the audio ports, and Caitlin was soon clicking her heels across the tiled floor. Barry was groaning as he pushed himself out of a pile of boxes, winding his arms and stretching his back.

"Cisco, these aren't Barry's vitals," Caitlin said pointedly, red lips turned into a frown. Cisco rolled his eyes, gesturing to the screen, "These are so much better, trust me."

"What could be better then helping your friendly neighborhood speedster get faster?" Barry joked, joining them at the computer. He reached over the back of Cisco's chair and pulled open the draw, withdrawing one of the specially made power-bars. Cisco stole a quick peek at the contents- if Barry were to go any faster today, he was sure they'd run out of food for him to consume. Barry's crunching echoed in his ears as he asked around a mouthful, "Metahuman Theory? You mean someone else came up with this stuff?"

Caitlin perked up, Cisco raising his hands defensively as she glared. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Uh-huh," Caitlin nodded, voice tinged with sarcasm, "Where did these files come from? Certainly not Dr. Wells."

Cisco snorted. Wells may be smart, but Cisco was pretty sure even he couldn't have managed to snag these files. Bruce Wayne's tech was so encrypted, the fanboy was surprised he had made it through half the firewalls the first time he tried decoding the stuff. What was worse, was that there was someone else already accessing the files, so he had to get through the secondary firewalls as well as the ones originally there. Cisco pointed to the screen, just as Barry laughed at Superman's potential wipe-out.

"I stole them from Bruce Wayne."

Caitlin blinked. Barry's shoulders tensed. Cisco decided to keep his eyes trained on the screen as a beautiful woman in warrior gear jumped into the frame- Wonder Woman. He had seen her logo on one of the files in the folder, although he hadn't watched it yet. After a few minutes, Cisco knew Caitlin had moved on from glaring to burning holes into him, brow furrowed and arms crossed.

"I'm serious," Cisco rushed, "I went through all the encryptions- this is all high-tech stuff, like, stuff even _Wells_ can't get ahold of-"

"So how did you get it?" Barry asked, pausing the video.

"I may or may not have hacked into Lex Luthor's home computer," Cisco mumbled. Caitlin threw her hands up in disbelief as Barry's eyes widened. Cisco didn't know why his friends always reacted like this! They knew he was the tech expert of the group. Just like Caitlin was the doctor and geneticist, Wells was the mentor and Barry was the superhero. They all had a role to play, and hacking into stuff was part of his. Sure, they had a point- a lot of what Cisco went through shouldn't even be in the hands of someone like Bruce Wayne. It belonged to the military.

Cisco remembered that general that was after Barry for his powers, and reconsidered. The files would be safest here, in S.T.A.R. Labs where he could keep a close eye on it. He wasn't entirely sure why Lex Luthor had the files either, but it didn't matter; with his being in prison, he had no access to a computer, thus no access to the information at hand. Caitlin pulled up a chair, jutting her chin at the computer, "Who's this then?"

"Wonder Woman," Cisco grinned proudly, "I haven't looked at her file yet, but she looks friggin' _awesome!_ "

"And she works with Batman and Superman?"

Cisco nodded, "Yeah. She gets shit done. It's so cool, she's got this sword, like Xena, and this lasso tha-"

"That's nice," Caitlin cut him off, disappointment still evident in her voice, "I'll ask for more on her later. What about the others?"

Pausing the video, Cisco pulled up the folder containing the files. There was a single row of four icons, all of them with a unique color and symbol. Wonder Woman's was there in red, a 'W' propped against it in white. Clicking on it, they saw the folder was mostly empty, save for a single image. Barry pointed it out, "This isn't really much to go on, huh?"

"We have the video, don't we?" Cisco pointed out.

Caitlin shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to look at it. Click on it?"

One double click and the image was enlarged, turning out to be a black and white picture. Cisco was pretty sure the image was taken in some sort of city- Metropolis, maybe? It seemed ideal for many Metahumans, and a few of the historic buildings he saw in the neighborhood were depicted in the background. A group of people were walking towards the camera, all of them a mix of confident and smug. Most were men, but they saw her at the very front, staring down the photographer with a look set to kill. Her black hair was pulled back from her face with a golden crown of sorts, the curls and waves cascading down her back like a curtain. She wore teh same bodysuit as she had in the previous video, now adorned with a pair of silver cuffs on her wrists and a lasso at her hip. A grand fur cape completed the look, trailing on teh ground behind her as she walked.

Cisco thought it was totally bad-ass.

"Whoa..." Caitlin broke into a grin, "you're right. She is awesome." Cisco nodded, resisting the urge to squeal. He was about to say something when Barry pointed to the corner of the photo, tapping his finger against the glass.

"Look at this date," he said, "1918."

Huh. That couldn't be right. Cisco pulled up the other video, positioning it next to the vintage image. The date on the video said 2016. But Barry was correct- the picture dated all the way back to 1918, the number printed with black marker in the corner.

"Maybe she's a time traveler?" Caitlin suggested.

"Please. I'd rather not deal with one of those again," Barry complained, running a hand through his brown hair. They all stared at the scrren until Caitlin piped up, "I feel like we're forgetting something important."

Cisco scrunched his nose, "There isn't much to do- Wells said someone was coming by the lab today, bu-"

"Is it Iris?" Barry cut off hopefully. The scientist wanted to cry at the look in Barry's eyes. The guy had liked Iris ever since he met her, but it pained Cisco to see Barry not act on his feelings and just go for it. Now, Iris was dating Eddie, and Barry was still lonely as he pretended everything was fine. Well, Cisco supposed that was what friends were for. Reaching behind the computer, Cisco pulled out a clipboard, tapping the paper attached to it.

"Someone named Diana Prince," Cisco read aloud, "probably just came to throw a lawsuit in our faces."

"Well, I certainly could press charges on you for theft, but I'd rather not have to."

\------

Team Flash froze as the voice spoke.

"You have something that belongs to me. I need it back," the woman said with a pretty yet unidentifiable accent.  Swiveling the chair around, Cisco was staring at the owner of the voice, who stood in the doorframe. 

She looked around twenty or twenty two years old, with tanned skin and a muscular yet lithe frame. She wore a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top, complete with a navy sweater and matching boots. Her black hair was swept up into a ponytail, and her eyes were like steel as she stared them down from across the room.

"Well, hello gorgeous..." Cisco trailed, flinching as Caitlin smacked his arm. "Ow! Caitlin!"

"Which of you is Doctor Snow?" the womam asked. Caitlin's head whirled in an array of honey brown hair, a look of shock evident on her face.

"Me?" she tried to say, although it sounded more like a statement then a question. The woman smiled, and Cisco felt ready to melt into his chair. 

"Diana Prince," she said, "I asked Dr. Wells if I could work with you and your team for today." She looked around at the lab in confusion, adding "I confess, this isn't exactly what I thought a doctor's office would look like to humans." 

Caitlin stuttered, "H-Humans, Miss Prince?" 

Diana frowned, "Dr. Wells said you knew about Metahuman people. Was he wrong in his assessment?" 

Caitlin could see Barry turning fifty shades of scarlet as she blabbed, "N-No! He was right, ee work with Metahumans all the time-"

"I built a prison for them!" Cisco added unhelpfully.

"Oh. So you can help me?" Diana asked, eyeing Barry and Cisco with unease. Barry ducked his head, running a nervous hand through his hair. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Diana rolled her eyes, "I've brought my costume if that will make the tests mor accurate."

Cisco was there in a minute, "What costume?" 

Diana smirked, "I think you know."

\------

An hour later, Barry was watching as Caitlin and Cisco worked with Diana as she put on her gear.

When asked about the outfit, Diana simply said, "It was given to me from the heavens themselves."

As they calculated her speed and strength, Barry realized that the costume itself looked vaguely familiar- a dark red and blue unitard with a gold 'w' on the band. A lasso hung at her hip and she wore a pair of silver cuffs on each arm. A golden crown pushed her hair out of her face.

Barry realized as she blocked a series of bullets with her bracelets that it was the same outfit as the picture, minus the fluffy cape. The bullets pinged off the metal, the silver turning a molten gold.

And then it clicked. The picture. Why she wanted it.

"The picture doesn't belong to you," Barry said. The other three looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Diana said.

"The picture," Barry reiterated, "from 1918. It doesn't  _belong_ to you. It  _is_ you."

Diana smiled as Cisco dropped the practice gun. It landed with a clatter, kicking up a cloud of dirt.

"You're Wonder Woman!" Cisco exclaimed. Diana looked confused now, cocking her head ss Cisco added sheepishly, "I name the Metahumans. You're Wonder Woman."

She seemed to consider it before nodding, "Wonder Woman. I like it."

As Cisco celebrated the acceptance of a new name, something was still nagging Barry. The photo in the file was from 1918. Standing in front of them, Diana- Wonder Woman- didn't look a day over twenty.

"You mentioned humans before, as if you weren't one," Barry recalled, "and the picture of you is from 1918."

Diana shrugged, "Your point, Mr. Allen?"

Barry licked his lips, chapped as they were. "How old are you, and where are you from?"

"Barry," Caitlin said, "I'm pretty sure she's from Earth, I mean-"

"Themiscyra, actually," Diana cut her off. "It's an alternate universe in the heavens where I live."

Huh. That was definitely not new, and mostly expected. Diana went on, "I have to admit, it is odd seeing so many men in one place." 

"What do you mean?"

Diana shoved her sword into the ground. The gold hilt gleamed under the sun.

"I am an Amazon warrior. That is my race, and the goddesses deemed thag no men shall live amongst us," Diana explained, "and with this tactic we have lived for many years in peace, until I was sent to help protect you from the onslaught that was Doomsday." 

Caitlin looked like she wanted to give Diana a hug. The warrior had a sad look in her eye, as if she were remembering. As if Doomsday had attacked her home as well as Earth. Barry figured it probably had. 

"And we owe you thanks for that," Caitlin said, "the entire planet does."

Diana's smile was filled with a hidden grief, "It is better to lose one life then one thousand. That's what my mother always told me when we trained together."

Now Barry could see the connection to the grief.

"You lost your mother," he stated, "to Doomsday."

Diana nodded, "It is better then having lost an entire race. And I know my mother is always watching over me."

Cisco clapped hid hands together awkwardly, "Not to ruin the mood, but I need to know: how old are you exactly, in this case? You said you lived for many years, what is the exact count?" 

Diana's laugh was musical. The answer was astounding.

"I'm way too old for you, Cisco Ramon," Diana teased. Cisco crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow. Barry knew it as Cisco's determined look, and he was curious as to what the answer was himself.

"If you came here in 1918, you can't be older then maybe Steve Rogers," Cisco said.

"I read one of those comics," Diana agreed, "it was very amusing." A pause, as she coiled her lasso tightly. Over and under, under and over.

"But?" Caitlin prompted, biting her lip.

"I came here in 1918, yes," Diana said, "but I am much older then your fictional Captain America. Like I've said before, I lived for many years in Themyscira." She shot a curious glance at Caitlin, who's face was turning pink.

"What?" Caitlin asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Women on Earth age differently then they do back home, I've noticed. I'vebeen on Earth for ninety-eight years and I still don't look any older then I did back home. Women here...." Diana clicked her tongue, "with all your products, you seem to age fairly quickly." Caitlin placed a hand to her cheek, rubbing at the corners of the black eyeliner she wore.

"So you're ninety-eight and could kick my ass?" Cisco blurted,disrupting the awed silence that hung over them. "That is _awesome!"_

"Unfortunately you are wrong in your assessment," Diana giggled.

Cisco's face fell, "What? But you came here in 1918? Subtracting from 2016, you sh-"

"I said I came here in nineteen-eighteen. That doesn't mean I'm actually from nineteen-eighteen."

Cisco scratched his head, "Then what's the truth?" Diana sent them all knowing glances, a coy smile on her face. This was gonna be good, Barry just knew it.

"I'm actually a bit over five thousand years old."

It took exactly five seconds for Cisco to collapse from surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Wonder Woman justice here that's all I'm gonna say.


	2. Clark Kent/Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw BvS again last night and I was thinking of this scene in Supergirl, where the people were like 'She'll die for us, we'll protect her' and then there was the whole kryptonite most thing so here

The news was blaring on the television screen in the lab as Barry sat on a medical table, Caitlin poking and prodding his arms as Cisco prattled on about the files from Bruce Wayne.

"-ere like, four other people in those files, dude," Cisco said, "I'm pretty sure I saw one of the files with a'C' on it."

Caitlin pricked Barry's arm with a new needle- blood tests were to be run every day after Barry passed out during a fight with the Fear Freezer. When Barry woke up, Caitlin had him run after eating, and after that was training exercises. He was just glad that they didn't call Oliver Queen over. Another arrow to the knee and the speedster would've thrown something. Preferably at his head.

"Yeah?" Caitlin called back, "What's thay stand for anyway?"

Cisco shrugged as he walked over, turning up the volume on the television. The channel was turned to the news, with reporter Lois Lane stationed in front of the City Hall building in Metropolis.

"-perman has been hit by Doomsday and hasn't resurfaced yet," the redhaired reporter was practically yelling onscreen, "As of now, he was flying towards Central City-"

Barry jumped as Caitlin almost jammed the syringe into his arm, "Ow! Caitlin-"

"Sorry, Bar," she said, eyes never leaving the screen. Cisco was beaming, and Barry groaned. After Wonder Woman's appearance, Cisco had been fervently following the activities of any superhero or Metahuman he could find.

"Superman is in Central City?!" he squealed, "Wait- was he in the files?" Barry shrugged.

"Check again, I guess," he said, "I don't really remember."

Caitlin had put the medical supplies down for now, wheeling them to tje side on a small trolley. Her white coat swished around her legs as she moved, "I mean, Superman is pretty well-known, there's no reas-"

_CRASH!_

\------

Superman was, in fact, in Central City, as Lois Lane jad claimed on television. He had in fact been hit by Doomsday.

What Caitlin hadn't been counting on was having Superman get punched by Doomsday and end up crashing into S.T.A.R, Labs covered in some odd green mist. 

But there he was writing on the tiled floor. Barry had acted fast and sped her and Cisco to the other side of the lab, so as to avoid gettinf hit by medical supplies and chunks of drywall.

She had to admit that she was intrigued; it wasn't every day that an alien superhero crashed into your lab, after all. 

"I'd be more excited, but isn't that some form of Kryptonite?" Cisco pointed to the green mist thay engulfed the alien, as he cried out in agony.

"Makes sense," she said, "isn't that the only thing that can hurt him?"

Barry grinned, "I can get him out-"

"What if you pass out again?" Caitlin prompted, "We still don't know the extent of your powers yet."

But she received no reply, as Barry jad already sped towards the menacing green cloud. Amidst the flashes of yellow lighting, Caitlin could make out Superman's form as he struggled. His suit- a deep blue paired with a long red cape- seemed to almost evaporate against the Kryptonite mist, and she caught sight of the familiar'S' symbol on his chest.

Cisco had once told her that Superman said in an interview that that 'S'was his family coat of arms. Supergirl, his cousin who lived in an alternate universe called National City, had the same powers as him, and she wore the same colors, the same badge of heroism.

Caitlin found herself squeezing Cisco's hand. Worry was etched in his eyes as they watched Barry flit in and out of the opaque blob. They had no idea what Kryptonite would do to him. 

"Remember what you told me, Cisco?" Caitlin asked quietly. Cisco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked.

"That Barry was awesome." Cisco smiled at her, but it was true. It was the first thing Cisco said about people if he liked them. Caitlin swallowed, "You know what you said the symbol on Superman's chest meant?"

Cisco nodded vigorously, "Hope, yeah."

Caitlin bit her lip, "Let's hope those two get out of this alive."

\------

All Clark could remember was that he, Diana, and Bruce had been trying to stave off Doomsday. Then Lex Luthor had swooped in  _out of nowhere_ and slammed him with a blast pf kryptonite. How he got it was worrisome, but as he blinked back into consciousness, he figured he'd deal with Luthor later.

His head swam as he sat up, fingers curling into a soft cotton blanket, rubbing his throbbing temple gently. He picked the blanket up and examined it. It was gray, with fraying edges, as if it had been used previously.

Huh. Either Lois went shopping or he was not in the apartment.

Steely blue eyes drank in his surroundings. The floors were white tile, offsetting pale blue walls. Clark figured he must be in a medical bay of aome sort, with a curtain pulled halfway around the bed he was in. From his perch, he could see a set pf computers and televisions. One of them was playing the news station, and Lois was onscreen.

Three people were at one pf the computers, and Clark honed his super hearing. 

"-at are the chances that we meet two superheroes in one week?!" one of the men was saying excitedly, "I mean, first Wonder Woman and now  _Superman_ -"

The woman rolled her eyes, but even with his super vision, he could tell she was amused, "Cisco, we really need to start fixing the wall soon."

Clark winced. Damaging walls always seemed to happen when he fought to save the planet. The third person noticed he was awake now, striding over in a few long steps. He was young, probably about twenty-five or so, with brown eyes and hair. Clark's hand completely swallowed his as he stuck it out.

"Hi, sir- Superman, uh... I'm Barry. Barry Allen-" he stuttered, and Clark smirked. He could feel that Barry's hand was very bony, all knuckles and long fingers.

"Please, call me.... Kal-El," Clark decided on his true birth name, since no one other then his cousin Kara or Lois knew it. Scratch that- Bruce knew it because he knew everything about everyone, and Diana knew it because she just had a way of finding things out.

The other man, Cisco, jumped up behind Barry, "Is that you're real name?" Clark nodded, swinging his legs so he sat on the side of the bed. The woman was holding a plastic bag, her heels echoing as she approached.

"This is your phone, I assume?" she smiled politely as she took it out and gave it to him, "I'm Doctor Snow, by the way. If Barry didn't save you from the Kryptonite cloud when he did, you would have died."

Clark turned to face Barry, "You saved me?" He added hastily, "No offense intended. Because that amount of Kryptonite should have killed both of us."

Barry had a sheepish look on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well, it helps when you're the fastest man alive."

Clark probably had some Kryptonite still in his ears. "Excuse me?"

Cisco nodded, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, looking every bit a proud father as he explained, "Barry here was struck by lightning nine months ago. Woke up from his coma abke to run faster than the speed of light and sound!" 

Oh shit. Clark knew this meant that Bruce's Metahuman theory was correct. He hadn't seen the files, but he knew Bruce had them, knew he was in one of them. Diana too. Did Bruce know about this kid? This scrawny man who just saved his life?

His phone buzzed, pulling him out of his trance. Chuckling, Clark tapped the screen and Perry White's name flashed across the top. Crap. He was supposed to present the sports section today for confirmation, before tomorrow's paper was printed. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin watched patiently as he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Clark Kent!" Perry yelled, and Clark fumbled with the device as it almost flew out of his hands, "Where the hell are you?!"

Sweat broke out on his forehead as he looked to the three for an answer. Cisco had a smug look on his face as he walked over to the computer bay, sneakers slapping the floor loudly. Perry was not a soft talker, so there was no doubt the three of them heard his secret identity. 

"Perry, I'll be there soon, I-" Clark started, grimacing as Perry's boice burst in his ear. 

"This isn't the Gotham Gazette, Clark," Perry reprimanded, "When I give you a story, I expect it on my desk the next day-" A bang sounded as Barry leaned too close to the medical supplies, knocking it over with his elbow.

A pause on the other end.

Clark cleared his throat, "Perry?"

"Kent, where exactly are you?"

Clark shrugged, even though he knew Perry couldn't see, "Um...."

Just as Perry was about to issue a threat, Caitlin grabbed the phone, laying it flat in her palm. She looked tentative, clearing her throat as she exchanged a nervous glance. 

"Mr. Perry?" she said into the speaker.

"And who is this?" Perry's voice dripped with annoyance. Caitlin sighed.

"This is Clark's physician," Caitlin said, "I'm afraid Clark isn't able to come to work for quite a while-"

"Physician?" Perry was skeptical, "Your name, then?"

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, sir," she said, "Mr. Kent has a very serious infection. My assistant and I have concluded that he caught it in.the crossfire of the Doomsday battle."

Silence. The two waited with bated breath as they heard Perry shout some instructions, and Clark found himself hoping Lois was there, somehow listening in.  

"I sent him out to get pictures of that, is he alright?" Perry was back, voice static through the phone.

Caitlin gave him an apologetic look, "Well, with alien D.N.A. having been exposed to Earth, we aren't sure of the side effects. I can send you reports to back up the injuries, but it really is up to Mr. Kent right now."

Faking doctor/patient confidentiality. Smooth move, Dr. Snow.

Perry seemed convinced, and after running off a few scientific terms that even Clark didn't fully understand, the call ended, and Caitlin handed the phone back to him.

"Thank you, Doctor," Clark nodded.

"I'm already covering for one Metahuman, I can do the same for you," Caitlin said. Cisco was walking back now, and Clark paled as he saw he was brandishing a newspaper- a copy of the Daily Planet. He tapped the name excitedly. 

"So Clark Kent is Superman?" he teased, "Reporter at the Daily Planet?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair, "Please don't tell anyone-"

"I'm just messing with you," Cisco crossed his arms, "but who else knows? I mean, obviously Wonder Woman and Batman-"

"-And now us," Barry added as he went to right the table.

"-but who else?" Cisco nodded.

"My cousin, Kara Zor-El-" Clark began. Barry scrunched his nose, asking, "Kara? As in Supergirl?"

Clark nodded, "You know Kara?"

Barry grinned, his eyes lighting up like stars, "Yeah, I met her about a week ago, when I accidentally traveled through time again to National City-" 

 Clark raised a hand. This was just too much to take in. Alternative universes? Traveling through time? It may have been the Kryptonite, but Clark's head was pounding.

After a long-winded explanation and a selfie break (Cisco was insistent, claimong he missed his chance with Wonder Woman), Clark flew out of the hole in the wall and back to Metropolis. He really needed to talk to Bruce, because he was pretty sure that a guy who could run faster then the speed of sound and light combined and then use that to time travel was pretty important.

Clark smiled as his city came into view on the horizon, his red vape flapping in the breeze. Lois was sure gonna be shocked when he told her what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a sort of secret identity reveal thing whoops


	3. Arthur Curry/Aquaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets Aquaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long ot update these, I have so many other things going on at the moment.

Water and electricity did not mix. Caitlin thought that _Barry_ of all people would know this. But when there was trouble brewing at the Central City ports, Barry just _had_ to make an appearance as The Flash. So Caitlin found herself watching from teh docks as Barry ran back and forth on the ocean, a spray hitting her feet every now and then as he came back and sped off.

"Barry, I'm not sure you're going to find anything," Caitlin admonished, when Barry came back for what seemed like the tenth time in five milliseconds.

Barry skidded to a stop, swaying slightly as he tried regaining his balance, "But Caitlin, I _know_ there's something happening. Why else would it be on the news?"

Caitlin pursed her lips, watching droplets of water slide down the red leather cowl of the suit. For the past few days now, there had been reports of strange goings-on beneath the waters. Scuba divers and fisherman had been frightened by the strange way the sea creatures were acting- schools of fish swarming children's sailboats, pelicans being chased away by snapping turtles at the beaches. Yesterday had been the craziest story yet; an octopus had taken down a cruise line, and later helped passengers get safely to shore by scooping them up in the eight thrashing tentacles.

"Well, we know it isn't global warming or odd weather patterns," Caitlin shielded her eyes from the sun, rays bouncing off the surface of the water. Barry shrugged.

"You think it's a Metahuman?" he suggested, "One that can talk to fish?"

Caitlin blew a raspberry, "That sounds like a sucky power, don't you think? What are they gonna do, sing 'Under The Sea'?"

Barry laughed, jogging in place. Caitlin could hear his joints creak slightly, small bursts of electricity coming off his heels. She was aware a few people were staring at them, huddles of teenagers and adults alike taking out their phones to snap a picture. It was to be expected; the Flash didn't make appearances unless it was night, when he could be concealed by the shadows. Of course, now that they had learned of Super Girl, from Earth 3 in National City, they figured it was time for the Flash to make a summer debut. And upon making this decision, the first thing Barry wanted to do was scope out the scene on the water.

So far, there had been no luck, and Caitlin watched as Barry crouched, planting his hands firmly in front of him- a classic runner's stance.

Just as he was about to take off, however, a shadow fell across the docks, long and dark and angry.

"Uh, Caitlin?" Barry asked, still in position, "is it just me, or did the sun suddenly go down? Is there a space Metahuman we have to worry about?" Caitlin furrowed her brow, following the line of the shadow, down the pavement, sliding across the damp wood of the docks. At the edge, she could see the slithering arms of an octopus, pearl pink suction cups gripping the boardwalk.

"Um, Bar?" she said, "You might want to see this..."

\------

Barry gulped as he looked up.

There was the giant squid, like Caitlin said. Its pink limbs twirled about, as if supporting the man that stood atop the head. In fact, that was the weird thing, the man just chilling out as if this was a totally normal thing. Wiping water off his suit, Barry cleared his throat, moving to stand up.The man stared down, the sun like a halor behind his head. It reminded Barry of those stained glass windows he'd seen in churches (those few times he actually went.)

The octopus twitched, and the man slid down one arm as if on a surfboard, a nasty glare on his face. His skin was tanned, his brown hair long and tangled with masses of seaweed and decorated with beads of conch shells and starfish. The ends looked blond, highlighting his green-gray eyes. A staff with a rather sharp arrowhead was in his fist, poised to fly.

"H-Hey, man!" Barry blurted, craning his neck to stare up at him, "How's... how's the water? Cold? Warm? Just rig-"

"Must I deal with you mortals again?" the man demanded, slamming the end of his staff against the docks. A wave of seawater splashed around them, lulling at the push and pull of the moon. Caitlin jumped out of the way as a splash hit her feet.

"Mortals?" Barry echoed, "Does that make you immortal then?"

Octopus Man rolled his eyes, "The ocean is not your playground. Should I find any if your garbage in the waters again may Neptune have mercy on your soul. Poseidon sure won't."

They watched as the man whistled at the sea creatures, the animals slipping away as he dived into the waters, leaving Caitlin and Barry to stand awestruck on the docks.

\------

Cisco was _beyond_ furious when Barry and Caitlin recounted the story the next day.

"You met _Aquaman_ without me?!" he cried, tugging at his hair, "What the hell, man?!"

"It wasn't like we planned it!" Barry retorted, raising his hands in defense, "And he wasn't even _nice_ , he was all 'I'm immortal may Poseidon have mercy on your souls' it was terrible!"

Cisco threw his hands up, exasperated. of course Barry would think it was terrible. It was Aquaman, threatening people with the wrath of the gods was kind of his thing. People mentioned seeing him on the news, and ever since grabbing hold of Bruce Wayne's files, Cisco kept tabs on all the Metahumans mentioned- Wonder Woman, Superman, now Aquaman. Caitlin scrunched her nose at him.

"You named him 'Aquaman'?" she asked, voice tinging on a squeak.

Cisco crossed his arms, "It was either that or the Scary Snorkeler, which sounds like a fifth grader's self-help book to get over his fear of water."

"And to that I must agree."

Cisco jumped, raising an eyebrow. That hadn't sounded like Wells, or anyone else he knew. Turning, he found himself watching a man stride in, almost glaring from under the flickering lab lights. He was tall, maybe six-foot-something, with muscles that went on for days. Seriously- the guy's bicep looked bigger than Cisco's head. His black suit ensemble looked ready to burst as his arms and legs and everything pushed at the the fabric. His hair was long, brown waves that ended in a pretty blond color.

The man stuck out a hand as he neared the computer bay, "Cisco Ramon, I take it?" Cisco nodded, awestruck as the man took his hand in a vise-like grip.

"I'm sorry, you are...?" Barry interjected, a polite smile on his face. One look at Caitlin and Cisco knew she'd be fantasizing about those muscles for days. And his eyes; they were a blue-gray color, windstorms funneling into whirlpools. Intoxicating.

"Arthur Curry," he replied, "although your friend here knows me by another name."

It took a minute for Cisco to process the information. There was no way that this man- this god of a man, with his rippling muscles and amazingly windswept hair and pristine suit- there was absolutely _no frickin' way_ that this man could be him.

Be Aquaman.

"Awww, shit...."

Arthur- no, _Aquaman_ \- nodded, "That's nice, but, ah, I just wanted to pay a visit. See who the speedster was that was using my oceans like he was Jesus."

Barry was sheepish as he raised his hand, "That would be me, sir. Sorry about that- in Central City, I'm kind of a superhero, so-"

Arthur laughed aloud, a booming sound that echoed in the lab, bounced off the walls, "Really? You're the speedster in Bruce's files?" Cisco blinked. Barry?! Of all people?! Caitlin was already at the computers, furiously typing and clicking through the folders. Sure enough, there was an icon of Barry's lightning bolt against a dark red background.

"If anything, Mr. Wayne would probably just have the security feed from when you first got struck by lightning," Caitlin assured them, "and when you first tested out your super-speed in the alley behind Jitters." The four of them crowded around the screen, Cisco acutely aware of the negative space Arthur left as he loomed over the other three. His face was stern, eyes thoughtful. Caitling threw back her shoulders, finger poised on the mouse.

"Here goes," she muttered, and hit play.

The video was a grainy security feed, black and white static rubbing out the edges. The setting was not that of an alleyway but a supermarket, with a middle-aged man behind the counter, and a younger man, probably twenty at the very least, in the frozen food section, a basket of items next to his feet. Cisco scrunched his nose as they watched a third man approach the counter, all in black.

"Barry, is there another Earth you didn't tell us about?" Cisco asked.

Now it was Arthur's turn to be confused, "Barry? Barry Allen?"

Barry could only nod, Cisco and Caitlin exchanging wide-eyed looks of utter disbelief. Arthur was rubbing his chin now, glancing backa dn forth between Barry and the guy in the video. He tapped the screen with a beefy finger.

"That's Barry Allen," he said with a firm nod, "and you're also Barry Allen."

"Y-Yeah...?" Barry stuttered.

A strained silence hung over the four of them as Arthur looked between the two. From what they could see on the security feed, the Barry Aquaman was acquainted with was just as lanky as their Barry, if not a bit shorter. He had long black hair tied in a bun, and Cisco had to admit that he looked pretty good. The one time he tried it himself Caitlin threatened to give him a pink slip for health and safety violations, merely because she thought it looked bad. In the video, the man in black had turned out to be a robber, pulling a gun on the cashier.

The video flicked back tot eh shot of the other Barry Allen. His body language indicated that he indeed had heard the commotion. Of course, it looked like he was on the other side of the store, there was no way he'd be able to do anything-

Never mind.

The other Barry zipped to the register just as the robber was about to pull the trigger. The screen flickered in an out, a screeching burst of electricity overriding the microphones frequencies. Once it settle, the cashier was unharmed, with police escorting the perp outside in handcuffs.

The other Barry had gone back to his shopping basket, pulling a carton of milk from the freezer as if nothing happened.

"Barry, there's another you," was all Cisco could say as the video blacked out, leaving them to stare at their reflections, "Barry, you know what this means?!"

Barry shook his head, "That there's a nineteenth speedster running around on an alternate Earth?" Cisco ignored Aquaman's blatant look of surprise at the number as he nodded vigorously, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Nineteen. _Nineteen speedsters existed in universes across the dimensions of time and space_. Sure, there were variant heroes like Supergirl and Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow. Hell, he hacked into the _Batman's_ files and freakin' _Aquaman_ was standing right next to him.

_But there were nineteen speedsters in existence_. For some reason, Cisco didn't think the numbers added up.

"I guess we have some more work to do," Caitlin said quietly. Arthur nodded, fiddling with the cuffs on his suit.

"Wayne has some explaining to do," his voice was gruff, eyes glowering at Barry, "expect a visit from me again in the future, Barry Allen."

There hadn't been a threat about the wrath of whatever the hell mythological being whose wrath they'd incur as he left, banging the door so harshly the metal was ripped from the hinges. It fell with an ominous clatter, making Cisco's skin crawl.

Nineteen speedsters. That was what they had learned- someone named Barry Allen lived in another universe, and he knew Aquaman. Cisco made a mental note to shake the other Barry Allen's hand if he ever met him; hopefully it would be soon, because Cisco was pretty sure that if you made Aquaman angry, you didn't live to tell the tale. And if you did, well, you'd be in a world of pain, Neptune and Poseidon be damned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Cyborg!


	4. Victor Stone/Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets Cyborg.... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, there's finally an update!
> 
> I'm going to be honest, I don't know much about Cyborg's character aside from the 2003 Teen Titans cartoon and the small glimpse of him in BvS. 
> 
> My brother helped me with his character, so I'm sorry if the info is botched.

Caitlin watched the video over and over again. The feed was never any less grainy, and the image never changed.

There was indeed another Flash somewhere in an alternate world. As if they needed more on their plate. The lab was enpty, save for the clicking of her nails against the keyboard. Caitlin knew it was futile, but she wanted to know more about this other Flash, this other Barry.

She stared with tired eyes at the screen. There were the files, color coded and labelled. Caitlin almost clicked on Wonder Woman's file again, itching to watch her in action. But she relented, instead letting her mouse hover over the orange square, a large letter 'C' printed in the center.

She remembered Cisco had mentioned it, but hadn't paid attention to it until now. Biting her lip, she double clicked on the folder, and found a single video file inside.

"What?" Caitlin said aloud, "The others had more."

Ignoring the echo of her voice, she clicked on the video anyway, squinting as it opened in the player.

A tall man with dark skin stoos in front of the camera, taking up the frame next to what looked like a medical table. Multiple instruments were displayed, and Caitlin sneered as she noticed one of them- a scalpel- was bloodied on one end.

"Experiment has shown no signs of consciousness," the man said into the camera. Oh. He was a scientist? The man onscreen heaved a sigh as he went on, "I'll be resorting to my last phase, hopefully the pieces will connect and he'll be able to survive this."

Caitlin scrunched her nose; Pieces connecting? Who was "he?"

She got her answer as the man moved away from the frame, revealing a young man- just short of being officially an adult, a  _teenager_ \- strapped down to some sort of medical station, his skin slock with sweat.

Caitlin thought she was going to throw up as the man asked the other, "Are you ready, son?"

Son. The one strapped down was this man's  _son oh god_ -

Caitlin found tears pricking her eyes as the son started screaming, bright blue electrical currents sparking into his limbs and Caitlin finally realized that this boy didn't  _have_ limbs, he was a head and shoulders and a torso that ended with knees. On either side of him looked like high-tech prosthetics.

He was trying to give his son back his mobility. But they had doctors for this, physical therapy-

It was when the man shouted the name "Victor!" amongst the boy's shouts did she notice something odd; a teal cube that seemed to float, green sparks bursting forth until it began moving; Caitlin watched with bugged eyes as it started to accumulate the electricity, getting closer and closer as this boy, this Victor just shrieked with pain, the light illuminating the utter fear in his eyes.

Onscreen, Victor's father was cursing, trying to unplug any devices within reach but to no avail. The screen blurred and went blank just as the cube made contact with the man's son, bathing the screen in a brilliant greenish-blue light.

Caitlin didn't realize she had started crying until she felt her tears roll down her cheeks to meet her lips and drip from her chin to the keyboard.

\----

Cisco and Barry found Caitlin crying the next morning when they came to the lab, sitting at the computer bay with frizzed hair and bags under her eyes.

"Caitlin?" Cisco asked, "What's up? Were you here all night?"

She ignored him, scrolling through something on the screen. Tears tracks were dry on her face, her eyes red rimmed and full of disbelief. 

That didn't seem good.

"Caitlin?" Barry tried, raising an eyebrow.

After a few minutes of harrowing silence, Caitlin met their worried gazes and gave a huff of breath. Her nose was red, and Caitlin used her sleeve to wipe at it.

"I saw the file," she said softly.

Cisco perked up, "Of the other Barry? Was it-"

"Of the one with the 'C'," Caitlin cut him off. Both boys moved to take a seat at the computer, Cisco looking at the screen with curiosity. 

"Victor Stone?" Cisco read aloud, "He's the other Metahuman?"

"What's he do?" Barry asked, "I mean, depending on what he controls, I could-"

"It was not his choice," Caitlin snapped.

Barry blinked. Choice? No one had a choionce the particle accelerator exploded. Barry knew that firsthand. He told her so.

Caitlin looked at him forlornly, "Yeah, but you still have your limbs."

Now he was confused. Cisco voiced this for him, asking, "What do you mean? We haven't met any disabled Metahumans yet."

Caitlin sniffed, "Victor Stone is one. I looked him up after doing a face recognition scan." She tapped the screen, an article pulling itself up on the hologram projector, "He was nineteen, on the local college's football team. He had straight A's, a scholarship to an Ivy League school-"

"How does him being smart relate to this?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin pulled up the video, not playing it. Cisco knew there was avideo in the folder, but the thumbnail made him squirm. It depicted a young man strapped to a medical table, mechanical limbs lying where arms and legs were supposed to be. 

Cisco looked at Barry. The speedster was pale, biting his lip nervously, "This happened to him because of the particle accelerator?"

"Not just that," Caitlin said, "Victor was involved in a car accident just before the accelerator exploded, and the impact caused him to lose his arms and legs. It took his father a week to find his son in all the wreckage on the highways."

Cisco remembered seeing the damage done by the explosion on television. Buildings hadbeen destroyed, homes were decimated. It was amazing Central City had been able to revive itself the way it did. 

Clearing his throat, Cisco said, "Caitlin, did you watch this video?"

She looked uneasy, but that was all it took to confirm that she had.

"It's barbaric, Cisco," Caitlin said, looking between the two boys. Resting her gaze on Barry, she said, "You know how we help you with your powers by doing experiments?"

Barry nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"In the video, Victor Stone's dad was trying to give him back mobility by giving him new prosthetics, but they looked alien, like higher than military grade stuff-"

Cisco listened as she explained something about a floating cube. Victor screaming with pain as his own  _father_ experimented on him as a last resort. From the sound of it, it was also done against Victor's will.

Barbaric indeed.

"I checked records for Doctor Stone and he passed away sometime afterwards. About a week or so," Caitlin explained, "leaving Victor on his own with no way to figure out how to live like that."

This got Cisco's attention, "He's still alive?!"

Caitlin nodded, "I found out he does odd jobs here and there, but nothing else."

A strained silence hung over them as they lookes at the video on the projector. Victor's photo was displayed next to it, showing him smiling proudly with his father on the lawn of some local college. Victor looked strong and healthy, with a firm lean build and a strong stance.

"We should find him," Barry's voice cut through the air like a cutlass, "if he knows there are other Metahumans we can help him-"

"Barry, we don't know if he even wants help," Caitlin said, "I mean, consider what happened to him!"

"I know, but if he at least sees what maybe I can do, he'll consider getting help with his limbs?" Barry tried.

Cisco pondered the thought as he studued the limbs depicted in the thumbnail, silver and blue. Those arms and legs definitely were alien. There was no way they could have been man made. 

The more concerning thing was the cube.

"Maybe the cube did help him, but it probably hasn't revealed any powers," Cisco suggested, "if anything, the cube must have interacted with the prosthetics in some way as they were connected to the nerves-"

Caitlin looked skeptical, "You think it's possible?"

Cisco shrugged, "It's worth a shot. Might be able to explain how he survived too."

Cisco watched as Caitlin nodded, swiping at the screen until she found some records that belonged to the Stone family.

"I can pinpoint an address," she said, "why don't you and Barry see him in person? Say you're investigating any suspicious activity in his area and want to ask him if he saw anything?"  

Barry grinned, and Cisco went to grab his gear. It may not be a foolproof plan, but it was a start.

Time to find Victor Stone.

Time to find Cyborg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is BvS's Flash I'm excited for that one!


	5. Barry Allen/The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets.... The Flash?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for not updating this in the longest time, but I finally got around to it, so here you go!

Lois Lane was on the television again, reporting the aftermath of the battle with Doomsday. Cisco and Caitlin sat at their computers, watching the report almost mechanically staring, watching her go through the motions of reporting onscreen. Barry hadn't come by yet, having been held up at the CCPD with an odd case of sorts. The kind of odd case that involved a Meta-Human or two.

God, Cisco was so bored.

"Wanna order a pizza?" Cailin broke the silence, holding up her cellphone.

Cisco shrugged, "Just no pineapple and ham? Okay?"

Before Caitlin could answer, there was a rush of wind, followed by a voice, "What's wrong with Hawaiian?"

Cisco rolled his eyes. Of course Barry would defend the topping, the man had to eat like an elephant to even be able to stand on his own. Caitlin laughed as the rush of wind came again, tugging at the ends of her honey-brown curls and sending whatever papers on the desk every which way. Tugging his sweatshirt tighter around him, Cisco looked around for any sign of their speedster friend.

"Barry?" Cisco called, "That you, bud?"

Caitlin jutted her chin towards the treadmill that was sectioned off in the lab. She nodded at whatever was said over the phone, her heels clicking as she beckoned Cisco to follow her. Cisco rolled his eyes at her back. If Barry was like this that meant something had gone wrong at the police department. Or he had a fight with Iris. Or someone besides Joe found out about his status as the Flash and was out to get him.

That last notion was considerably terrifying when Cisco thought about what had gone down in the past week. With Wonder Woman and Superman (Cisco still sometimes sent joke gifts to Clark Kent over at the Daily Planet, and he was surprised the man didn't laser-beam him to shreds out of pure annoyance.) He could hear the whir of the treadmill as they approached the window in front of it, and sure enough there was Barry, bolts of yellow and red lightning ripping away from his body.

"Barry?" Cisco called, "Everything okay, man?"

Barry didn't answer, instead pushing harder. The lights in the lab flickered and buzzed.

"C'mon, man," Cisco pressed, "You get into a fight with Iris again?"

It seemed to be an issue, whenever Iris got too close to finding out that Barry Allen was The Flash. The Red Streak. The Blur. Cisco rolled his eyes- those names had to go, they were kind of dumb and useless at this point. Barry didn't say anything, just kept going until after what seemed like forever (in reality, a few minutes), Barry flew backwards, right into Cisco's makeshift wall of boxes. Caitlin hung up the phone, shoving it in her pocket before teetering over to pick Barry up from the ground.

"The pizza should be here soo- _AAHHH!_ "

Cisco grabbed Caitlin just as she jumped away from the pile of boxes, her nails digging into his arm as she tried to steady herself.

"Caitlin?" Cisco pressed.

Caitlin shook her head, eyes wide with shock, "That's not Barry."

Cisco blew a raspberry, "You're kidding. Of course it's Barry-"

"No, no it's not, Cisco-" Caitlin was adamant, "We need to call Dr. Wells or Joe, we-"

Before Cisco had a chance to ask her what the hell was going on the boxes overturned themselves, slamming into the linoleum floor and up popped....

"You're not Barry," Cisco said with realization. The guy looked at him incredulously, rubbing what was soon to be a lump on his head from the fall he just took. His skin was tanned, with the slight beginnings of a beard and mustache peppering his chin and upper lip. His hair was long, black strands tied into a messy half-bun to keep it out of his face.

Nope. This was not Barry Allen.

"What?" the guy broke through Cisco's thoughts, "Who else would I be?"

Caitlin took a deep breath, pointing at him angrily, "Who are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow at her, "Barry Allen, who are you?"

Of course, right at that moment, someone had to waltz right into the lab, the smell of melted cheese and ham wafting through the corridors. Fuck. Caitlin flailed as she reached down and yanked the stranger to his feet- there was no way Cisco was calling him 'Barry'- and tried shoving him out the door, somewhere to hide.

"Caitlin?" called a voice, "Cisco? I just paid the pizza guy, so...."

"Barry!" Cisco hissed at Caitlin, the other guy grimacing as Caitlin continued to manhandle him. Barry's footsteps grew louder, pounding in time with the tick of a clock, sounding like the countdown to a bomb, one step closer until everything exploded in their faces. The stranger yanked himself out of Caitlin's grip, skidding a few feet away until he hit the wall.

"There's another me?" he said, pressing his back against the wall. Barry called out again, sounding only a few feet away, just around the corner.

"Um, _no_ -" Cisco started, cut off by a shout of, "Hey, guys! What's everyo- what happened in here?"

Barry- the real Barry- was standing in the doorway, six boxes of pizza in his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Cisco figured it must have been quite a sight: He was busy picking up boxes while Caitlin was mid-lunge at the man who looked like he wanted to disappear into the wall.

"Guys?" Barry asked, "What's going on? Who is this?"

\------

Barry just stared at the other man once Cisco finished his explanation.

There was no way this guy could be him from an alternate reality. Well, actually, it was entirely plausible, considering the amount of alternate realities Barry had already visited, but that wasn't the point. Did he know an Iris West? Did he know an Oliver Queen? A Felicity Smoak or a Harrison Wells? Biting his lip, he watched as the other him (that was so weird to think about, really) reached for the pizza, his long fingers hovering over the pie before he picked a slice and shoved it in his mouth. Stringy mozerella hung from his lower lip as he bit off a piece and chewed thoroughly.

"So," Other Barry swallowed, "I'm in an alternate universe. Again."

"Yeah," Cisco said, "I mean with you- wait, what do you mean _again_?"

Other Barry licked his lips, catching the stray strand of cheese as he went for another bite, "Well, according to Bruce Wayne, there's a bunch more Meta-Humans- you guys have those, right? And apparently along with my speed, I can go so fast that I visit alternate timelines and dimensions where there are other Meta-Humans-"

Cisco raised a hand, "Yeah. We know. We caem up with the Meta-Human theory."

Other Barry gaped, "What? No, Bruce Wayne did in my universe-"

Caitlin shrugged, "Well, in _our_ universe, Bruce Wayne is still a child."

Barry chuckled at the look on his alternate self's face. Cheese and and ham and pineapple threatened to fall out of his open mouth, but thankfully he swallowed it all down before that could happen. A thought crossed Barry's mind, "How old is your Bruce Wayne?"

Other Barry shrugged, blinking owlishly at him, "I dunno, I only met him once, when I was caught traveling between alternate dimensions. I kind of scared the guy too poor bastard-"

This wasn't getting them anywhere. They let Other Barry ramble on about his brief visit to the Wayne mansion, catching something about his Bruce Wayne being around twenty nine years old, maybe a but younger, but still looking "scary as shit, I swear to God."

"Did you talk to him?" Caitlin asked.

Other Barry was reaching for a slice of pizza. The box was half-gone, but it was expected if it were being shared between two speedsters. Cisco was making faces as Other Barry focused his attention on the food. No doubt Cisco was angry about the Meta-Human theory being "stolen" from him. He was probably going to complain about it later.

"I did mention that he was right," Other Barry said with resignation, "About fearing him. Superman, I mean."

Cisco scoffed, "Superman popped in last week, man. Blew our wall to bits and everything."

Other Barry raised his eyebrow, "Really? I'll have to tell Bruce then. What else happened?"

"We found out his secret identity!" Caitlin cut in excitedly. Barry groaned.

"Guys," he said, "We can't disclose that information to... me. He asked us not to."

Other Barry blew a raspberry, "Whatever. Lex Luthor already knew. I can just zip over there and hack into his files or whatever."

Cisco and Barry grinned at each other, remembering when they had first obtained the information regarding the other Meta-Humans. No way were they giving that up.Nodding, Barry grabbed another slice and bit off the end. Pineapple stung the corners of his mouth as steamy sauce slid over his tongue and burned his throat. Caitlin and Cisco sat in silence, Other Barry slurping on his food obnoxiously.

"So, what else did you tell Mr. Wayne?" Caitlin interjected, "You mentioned you spoke to him? Your version, that is."

Other Barry nodded, "Right, yeah. Aside from all that 'fear Superman!' stuff, I remember telling him there was a key? Honestly, my memory gets hazy whenever I travel through time, I'm still a bit new to all this."

"A key?" Barry asked, "Like, to the city?"

Other Barry shook his head, "Nah I don't think so. I mentioned a woman's name, if I can remember correctly."

Huh. He wasn't expecting that. Barry finished off his slice of pizza, licking the grease off his fingers. Maybe he should call Joe. The police department was bound to have the records of every woman, man and child living in Central City, so it was worth a shot. Barry told him so, making a pop as he pulled his pinkie free from the mozzarella cheese that encased it.

"No need for that," Other Barry disagreed, "I remember her name."

Barry pursed his lips, "Great! That makes this a lot easier. What was it?"

A slightly haunted look crept into Other Barry's eyes, glancing between the three of them. Cisco and Caitlin leaned forward, Caitlin's hair brushing the table.

Barry almost fell out of his chair when Other Barry told him. Caitlin actually did, her chair coming down with her.

"Lois Lane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should include a Batman/Bruce Wayne chapter to round it out. What do you guys think?
> 
> (I definitely plan on adding Joe West, so maybe I'll put Bruce there too? Let me know what you think!)


End file.
